100 Druna Drabbles
by Laken9193
Summary: Draco and Luna, their years at Hogwarts as remembered from the Hard to Forget fanfiction.
1. Note

Bold Italics means I've completed the drabble for that idea. The number out beside it is the chapter it can be found in.

1\. Herbology  
2\. Muggle Studies  
3\. Transfiguration  
4\. Ancient Runes  
5\. Astronomy  
6\. Divination  
7\. Care of Magical Creatures  
8\. Potions  
9\. Defense Against the Dark Arts  
10\. Arithmancy  
11\. History of Magic  
12\. Charms  
13\. Quidditch  
14\. Hogwarts, A History  
15\. Room

 ** _16\. Dragonhide Gloves. (1)_**  
17\. Cauldron  
18\. Whomping Willow  
19\. Wand  
20\. Hogsmeade  
21\. Veela  
22\. Kneazle  
23\. Telescope  
24\. House elf  
25\. Sorting Hat  
26\. Quill  
27\. Owl  
28\. Timeturner  
29\. Pensieve  
30\. Feast  
31\. Dress robes  
32\. Common room  
33\. Classroom  
34\. Parseltongue  
 _ **35\. Pureblood (2**_ )  
36\. Muggle  
37\. Animagus  
38\. Patronus  
39\. Duel  
40\. Spell  
41\. Thestrals  
42\. Portraits  
43\. Headmaster  
44\. Ford Anglia  
45\. torch  
46\. Dungeon

47\. Portkey  
48\. Leprechaun  
49\. Yule Ball

50\. Boggart  
51\. act  
52\. bore  
53\. Chase  
54\. Dare  
55\. Egg on  
56\. Fight  
57\. Gape  
58\. Hoot  
59\. Ignore  
60\. Joke  
61\. Kiss  
62\. Lope  
63\. Mooch  
64\. Nap  
65\. Ooze  
66\. Pace  
67\. Quell  
68\. Roar  
69\. Slap  
70\. teem  
71\. Untie  
72\. Vex  
73\. Warn  
74\. extinguish

75\. Sing  
76\. Zap  
77\. Cheerful  
78\. author's choice  
79\. author's choice  
80\. author's choice  
81\. Depression  
82\. Careful  
83\. Fearful  
84\. Angry  
85\. Snappish  
86\. Daring  
87\. Plaid  
88\. sweet tooth  
89\. Past  
90\. present  
91\. Future  
92\. Chocolate  
93\. Chicken  
94\. Allergic  
95\. Snowball  
96\. Socks  
97\. Dictionary  
98\. Pajamas  
99\. Newspaper  
100\. Homework

I Don't Plan on them being in this order, it's just simply a list I found and would like to try and accomplish. Just something simple I can update on to keep my mind busy while I'm working on Hard to Forget. I'm also hopeful it will somewhat tie into the story, in Hard to Forget they flash back to their seventh year (the students in Harry's class were given the option to go back or not, Draco decided to go back which is why he is in Ginny and Lunas class now. This is post war.) these drabbles will hopefully give a better look at their seventh year together. :] As always with love! -Laken


	2. 1 Dragonhide Gloves

Draco looked over to Luna blowing gently into her hands. The first snow had fallen last night and it was freezing out today.

"Where are your gloves?" He looked at her irritated, already knowing the answer.

"I couldn't find them this morning. I suspect nargles."

He knew she would blame the nargles, she always did.

He also knew the blame was on the other students not the nargles.

Even after all she had done to help in the war, some of the other students took joy in tormenting her, and she did nothing about it.

At first he had ignored it as well, but recently he had begun to hex the students he knew were harassing her.

She had become his friend, to his great despair and multiple attempts to try and deter her.

When returning to Hogwarts to repeat his seventh year, his plan had been to keep his head low, and to finish up quietly.

Unfortunately, Luna had other plans.

She had seen him on their first day back, alone at the dinner table, and decided then and there that after what they had suffered last year, no one deserved to be alone.

Since then she had been by his side day in and day out.

Somewhere along the lines, he actually began to enjoy it.

Draco sighed and pulled off his gloves, He was much larger than she was and capable to stand up to the elements a little better, thus his hands wouldn't get so cold quite as quickly.

She held up her hands and shook her head when he tried to hand them to her which simply caused him to become more irritated and simply shove one of the gloves on her hand.

"Draco, you need your gloves!" she fought.

He ignored her taking her other hand in his and shoving the glove on it.

Once her hands were securely inside the warm gloves he quickly turned away from her and began to walk towards his next class.

"Draco!" she called after him.

"Get to class Lovegood." He called back as he continued on his way.

With a small smile she rubbed her hands together again, enjoying the warmth the high priced gloves expelled over her hands.

With a shrug she spun on her heel and headed off in the opposite direction her friend had just gone, humming to herself and swinging her hands back and forth in the warm dragonhide gloves.


	3. 2 Pureblood

Luna narrowed her eyes at Draco.

"What did you say?"

Draco swallowed, hoping he could swallow back the words he had spoken.

"Draco Lucious Malfoy, did I really hear you say that?"

Why had he said that? It's like he opened his mouth and his father came out.

"Draco!" she snapped.

All he could do was open and close his mouth like a fish out of water.

Luna stood up, turning her back and beginning to march off, suddenly Draco came out of his stupor and stood to chase after her.

"Don't." She jerked her arm away when he grabbed it.

They had been enjoying such a beautiful day by the lake, why did he have to spoil it?

"Luna I didn't mean anything by it."

She continued on paying him no mind.

"I swear, you know I don't think that way now!"

He hated when he upset her, and he knew without a doubt he had upset her in a major way.

"Not anymore you mean?" she spun on him, causing him to run her over in his haste to keep up.

He jumped up and tried to help her but she shoved his hand away.

"I don't need your help." She grunted as she got to her own feet and started to turn again.

He grabbed her arm and did all he knew to do, he pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her torso trapping her.

"Let me go!" she huffed.

Any other time Luna would have swooned at being held like this by the young wizard she had grown so fond of, but not after what he had to say about her friend.

"I'm sorry!" He knew he had a short time to make her see reason before she figured a way out of his grasp again.

"I did think that way, before the war, Before you! Now I don't though. Grang- er.. Hermione isn't a mudblood, we aren't purebloods, no one is a blood traitor. We are all just people. I know that, you made me see that, you've given me so much Luna, don't take it away because I slipped up. I can't help that little pieces of the old me still come out now and then, I was that boy for seventeen years! I'm trying though, I'm trying to be a good man now!" He felt her slump into him as she stopped trying to pull away.

"I never wanted to change you Draco, I just wanted to be a lonely boys friend." She sounded sad.

He leaned his forehead against the back of her head, "I needed to change, it just took someone as good as you to make me see that. I'll never bring up your blood status again, nor your friends."

She turned now wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tight.

He breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her back tighter. It was strange having friends who didn't care about your heritage.

He never would have lost any of his old friends by calling Granger a mudblood, and certainly not because he called them a pureblood.

Luna however, didn't see what her pureblood status had to do with Hermione and herself being friends.

For once, Draco didn't either.

If Luna didn't like being called a pureblood then the word would not be uttered around her again.

All that mattered to Draco was that she stayed with him, remained his closest friend, helped him to stay whole.

The way he was only when she was with him.


	4. 3 Astronomy

An odd sensation ran up his arm as he watched her nimble fingers move over the lines on his hand. She was trying to read his life line, or love line, or something another.  
All he knew for certain was one minute he was studying for a test, and the next she had flopped down in front of him grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand up to her face.  
She started tracing the lines in his hand and mumbling something, but he couldn't focus because his hand was tingling from the contact and his mind was fuzzy from the soft pattern she kept going over.  
She looked up to him when she realized he wasn't listening.  
"Did you hear me?" She cocked her head to the side, something she did when she was frustrated.  
"What?" He blinked and she made a face.  
"Really Draco, I know you don't read your horoscopes, but I wish you would take my concern more seriously." She pouted.  
Another habit of hers he was becoming accustomed to.  
Wait did she say horoscope?  
Ughh  
At least once weekly this woman was badgering him about something she had read in the astrology section of the Daily Prophet.  
A section of the paper he still didn't understand why they included.  
She snapped her fingers in his face.  
Draco whipped his hand up grabbing her wrist this time, very gently, and moving it out of his face.  
"I can hear you Luna, I'm choosing not to pay attention." He said with a roll of his eyes.  
She huffed and jerked her hand away staring him down.  
"Are you in love with someone?" There was that charming way of blurting things out that he admired so much about her.  
Not.  
His cheeks grew warm and he avoided her gaze.  
"Where in the bloody hell did that come from?" He was staring down at the book that lay open in front of him.  
"If you were listening you would already know." This time she rolled her eyes.  
"Venus is approaching the house of Gemini, the paper said that you were to stop avoiding your hearts conquest and be true to the feelings you've been harboring. Holding it back is detrimental to your psyche." She grabbed his hand again flipping it over, tracing the line that started just under his pinky and ended between the index and pointer finger she looked back at him. "Your heart line, it splits at the end." She looked at him with a worried expression.  
"Okay?" He tried to recall what that meant, but he had never cared much about divination so he had rarely paid much attention in class.  
"If the line is long with splits at the end and curves downwards, it indicates stubborn love. Well that and a few other things, but that is the important part." She looked up at him concerned again.  
"Luna I really need to get back to studying, I have a te-"  
"You have to own up to it Draco! If you continue to avoid your feelings it could cause you to begin shutting everyone out again, you don't want to be all alone again do you?" She was being a bit eccentric, but it was Luna after all.  
He also knew it was coming from a place of caring, she was his closest friend here now after all, and she had seen him in a very dark place before she came prancing into his life, shoving light into every dark crevice he never even knew existed.  
It was his turn to take her hand into his.  
"Luna, you really can't let a prediction some random person put in the paper rule your life."  
"Draco, they're seer's though, they study these things their whole lives, do you really not believe in their abilities?" She looked so sad, he couldn't stand it.  
After all, she was the one the stupid fortune, or whatever it was, was referring to. His secret affection, it was for her.  
Sometime in the year, he had gone from hating the girl, to tolerating her, to adoring her. He didn't understand it, but he had finally just accepted it.  
"I believe that people believe in them," his thumb was rubbing over the back of her hand to placate her. "And I believe if enough people believe something, then there must be a level of truth to it somewhere." When he looked back up she was chewing over his words, mulling them over in her mind.  
"Are you going to admit your feelings?" When she looked up at him, his breath caught in the back of his throat. She looked like she knew, like she just needed him to actually open up and just spill the words.  
They were stuck in the back of his throat though, as badly as he wanted to admit to her that he thought the sun and stars actually revolved around her, he couldn't do it.  
Not yet, he hadn't redeemed himself yet, wasn't good enough for this light to belong to him. He had to have something he could give her in return that was at least half as amazing as she was.  
Looking back down at the table, he shook his head. "I can't, she wouldn't refuse my affection, and I don't deserve her, not yet at least."  
At this, her shoulder relaxed and she sighed softly.  
"You're such a stubborn boy Draco Malfoy, You really should listen to the universe more." She went to stand up, knowing he wouldn't give in.  
As she walked by his hand shot out grabbing her cloak.  
"I'm going to tell her how much I love her, not yet, but someday. When I can give her everything she deserves, then I'll tell her."  
She looked down meeting his eyes that were staring up at her. Silver meeting blue melding like hot metal.  
"If it's really love, that's all she needs Draco." With that she skipped off, leaving him to think about everything in the universe besides his test.  
Damn astronomy.


	5. 4 Wand

Wand

Sitting at the table off to himself Draco hummed appreciatively as he dug into his hot dinner.

He had accidentally missed lunch while unpacking his things and his body was more than eager to let him know of its disapproval.

His room was too large and too empty this year. He had it to himself since he was one of the very, very few Slytherin who had chosen to return and complete his seventh year and the quiet was sure to drive him mad.

As he popped a piece of meat into his mouth he felt a presence beside him and he glanced to his left to see a mess of blonde-white hair sitting next to him gathering food onto a plate.

Draco quirked an eyebrow and the girl looked over to meet his eyes.

"Can I help you Lovegood?" He could hear the annoyance in his own voice, but he was hungry and tired and really didn't want to deal with anyone giving him a hard time again.

He had been dealing with crap from people all day, and it was only day one! Why did he think returning was a good idea again?

She flashed him a bight smile like she had so many times in the dungeon.

"You looked to be all alone, I thought you could use some company." She was so cheerful, he couldn't help but to believe her motive, which caused his shoulders to droop slightly as he relaxed. At least she wasn't here to hassle him as he assumed someone he had held captive for so many months would want to do.

He nodded his head looking down at his food. "I'm just fine thank you, I don't need your pity."

She continued to smile, just looking at him. He could feel her eyes boring into him and when he looked back up meeting her eyes she spoke breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"After last year, no one deserves to be alone Draco, even if you think you want to be."

He was stunned silent, she had basically told him regardless of what he wanted she wasn't moving!

And her sense of familiarity never ceased to flabbergast him.

He huffed but didn't attempt to further argue seeing it as a pointless task.

When the small girl had gathered everything she wanted to eat she placed her plate on the table and dug into the food as if she hadn't eaten in ages.

When he knew she was happily distracted he decided to more closely inspected her.

Her hair, now that it was clean and free from the grime of the dungeons, was the color of sunshine. Wavy and almost to the top of her lower back.

Her eyes were the color of molten silver, shining bright against her porcelain skin.

She was petite, but seemed to have gained back a little weight and looked much less 'starving orphan' like now.

While admiring the way the light reflected in her golden locks something brown and pointy caught his eye.

What was that slightly poking out from behind her ear?

Was that?

With sudden realization he smirked.

The strange girl.

What an odd place to carry ones wand.


	6. 5 Chocolate

Chocolate

Skipping down the hallway Luna reached into the satchel that she had haphazardly tossed over her shoulder and pulled out a small box.

Once she had pried it open she pulled out a card that was inside and slipped it back into the satchel then preceded to pull out the enchanted chocolate inside.

She bit into the rich frog and hummed happily as the flavors burst over her tongue.

Turning the corner a certain blond came into view catching her eye.

Draco was sitting in one of the large open windows reading a 'Care of Magical Creatures book'.

Studying, she assumed.

She made her way over to him, but just as she was about to speak he opened his mouth, "Hello Luna."

She froze mid step. "How did you know it was me? Are you a seer?"

It was a question she asked him often. Draco rolled his eyes, his use of observation always surprising her.

"You are the only person I know who skips down the corridors, I heard you coming from around the corner."

Her mouth formed an "o" shape and she smiled at his explanation nodding simply.

"What do you have there?" He looked down to her hand.

"Oh! It's a chocolate frog, very yummy." She brought the forgotten chocolate to her lips again biting off another piece.

He grimaced at her, "Too much candy isn't good for you Luna, and I feel like every time I see you, you're eating it."

Her head cocked to the side, "Being so crabby isn't good for you either, but it doesn't stop you now does it?"

Draco blinked at her shocked that the sweet, kind, Luna Lovegood would say something with such a bite.

Then he smirked.

He was rubbing off on her.

"That may be so, but I'm working on it. You have yet to try and fix that sweet tooth you have." He reiterated.

Standing up and placing his book in his bag Draco took the candy from her hand causing her to pout.

"No time like the present." He laughed flicking her nose gently with his fingers.

She continued to pout as he turned and began his treck to the Slytherin dorms, it was almost time for Quidditch practice.

"Draco!" she called after him but he simply through his hand up bidding her goodbye, and continued walking like he always did when she was being stubborn.

"I'll see you at dinner tonight." He called back to her. Popping the last few bites of the frog into his mouth he smiled to himself.

Mmm chocolate.


	7. 6 Act

Act

Draco huffed as he heard the usual pattern of skipping behind him.

She had been following him for two weeks now.

Had he known this would be his fate he never would have returned he thought with an eye roll.

Luna halted her skipping when she was beside him and began to walk in a disastrous pattern.

"Do you do anything normally Lovegood?" He looked down to her with disdain, but she simply smiled.

It ate him up inside how the blasted witch was always able to smile!

At everything.

He snarled his nose in a disgusted manner down at her.

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Luna before you finally do it?" Her question caught him off guard as it was off topic.

"That shows a sense of familiarity, which is something we are not. This is proven by the fact that I've been trying to get away from you since we returned to school." He huffed out.

"You don't want me to go away, rather you believe it or not you enjoy my presence."

He gawked at her blatancy.

How is it, a pureblood witch, was never taught the manners to not simply blurt out everything that comes to mind?

"I will not admit it, because it is not the truth. If you don't leave me alone, I will hex you Lovegood!"

"Draco!" He paused in his step turning to her.

This was the first time he had ever seen a serious emotion on her face.

"You stop asking me to leave right this minute. You have to accept the fact that you're alone, half your friends died last year, and the other half won't even claim to know you because of the circumstances of the war. It's not just Hogwarts Draco. You're alone everywhere now, and you will continue to be alone unless you decide to act like someone who deserves a friend. You may say you want to be alone now, you may even think you deserve to be, but are you going to feel that way for the next century? Do you really want to be alone, with no friends, for the next hundred years? Do you want to be that miserable?" She was panting from the force of her rant and Draco's eyes were wide and shocked at the outburst.

His head shook from side to side very gently, realizing that what she said was somewhat the truth.

"Good." She said on a huff before slapping a smile back into its usual spot.

"Then call me Luna."

Once again Draco's movements were so subtle they were easy to miss, but she saw the small nod and accepted it.

Turning and beginning to walk again she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Come along Draco, we don't want to be late to class."

As he caught up to her and walked silently beside her Luna smiled happily to herself.

She knew his self-deprecating lifestyle wasn't how he really wanted to live.

He just needed someone to make him see he didn't have to hide behind his old Malfoy mask.

He could just be himself now. He was free to be Draco.

His life no longer had to be an act.


	8. 7 Timeturner

Timeturner

"Luna, I really wish you'd watch where you're going." Draco huffed.

Looking up at him from her book she examined his disgruntled face.

"I'm trying to do research." She replied simply.

With a roll of his eyes he turned the next corner, grabbing her arm to halt her from running over a small first year.

With a stern look he snatched the book from her small hands closing it and placing it with his own stack in his arms.

Luna reached for it but he simply swatted away her hands.

Once he had dropped her off at her next class he turned to make his way to his own.

Rushing to make sure he wasn't late he didn't notice the figure coming around the next corner.

Looking up he came face to face with Silver eyes.

"Luna! How did you, or why are you, er I just dropped you off!"

Examining her for injuries as he tried to help her up something was off.

She looked more filled out and her skin was clear from any of her normal blemishes that came with being a hormonal teenager. Her eyes were a little less bright, although for Luna they still were shining bright enough to put the moon to shame. Her hair looked to have lost some of its luster, although it looked like pure silk now instead of its normally tangled frizzy mess. Simply, she looked, older.

What on earth was going on?

"Draco." Her face lit up like the sun.

A shiver ran down his spine, the way she said his name was like that of an old lover. Someone who knew every last inch of your soul. Inside and out.

"I've forgotten how adorable you look when you get surprised, you never get surprised anymore."

What the bloody hell is she going on about now?

"Luna, you're going to be late to class." He huffed , but she just smiled at him charmingly.

"You still have my book." She said softly.

"Oh, sorry about that." He handed her the book, and as she reached for it he caught a golden light reflecting from a piece of jewelry hung around her neck.

Before he could get a better look she had turned and started off on her way.

"Luna! You have potions now, you're going the wrong way!" He started to run after her, but just as he was about to begin his chase a voice caught his attention from behind.

"Draco!" It was the soft twinkling voice he was so accustomed to now.

As he turned he gasped.

"How did you do that!" He demanded stepping back from her.

"Do what?" She reached for him instinctively, not sure what was wrong.

"Draco, are you okay?" His face was pale, more so than usual.

She laid her hand on his forearm with concern.

He looked at her very closely, noticing her features were back to normal now.

"You just ran down the hall!" He pointed in the opposite direction in which she had come from.

Shaking her head, she moved her hand to his trying to sooth him.

"No Draco, I was in potions, you just dropped me off. You still have my book though, and I need it for my research."

"You just got your book Luna! I just handed it to you, then you took off down the hall, in the wrong direction I might add. Then somehow, you ended up behind me! What is going on?" He was looking panicked now.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just left the classroom to try and catch you, I haven't seen you since you dropped me off."

She looked very concerned, and he was confused to say the least.

Until he gave it a little more thought.

She had looked older, talked to him differently, said he was never surprised anymore.

Luna still constantly surprised him.

Daily.

The item that had caught his attention.

"Timeturner." He mumbled.

"What about a timeturner? Draco do you need to go to the infirmary? You sound unwell."

His eyes caught hers with a serious note.

"It was you, you used a time turner. You were older, you needed your book."

Luna nodded completely accepting this as truth.

"Well we better get to class." She chirped.

This was all too perplexing for him. "What about your book?"

Smiling she waved it off.

"I have it when I really need it. I'll just move on to my next project for now."

One thing truly astounded him out of the whole situation.

What was she working on that was so valuable the ministry had deemed it necessary to give her a timeturner?


	9. 8 Mooch

Mooch

"So where are you two headed after lunch?"

The redhead sitting across from the two blondes was sipping a warm butterbeer, trying to chase away the chill that had come over her during their walk over to The Three Broomsticks.

Luna glanced at Draco who shrugged at her.

"I suppose we don't have any plans." Luna said repeating his shrug.

Ginny's face broke out in a wide grin.

"Oh good, you can come with me to pick out a dress for the Christmas ball. Have you picked out your dress yet?"

Luna's head shook as she glanced again at her menu. Draco was watching her in his peripheral wondering if she had been asked by anyone yet.

"No, I don't plan to go." She said simply.

Before Ginny could respond the waitress interrupted stepping in to take their orders.

As soon as the orders were given and the witch gone back to the kitchen Ginny snapped back to Luna.

"What do you mean you aren't going? It won't be fun without you." Luna flashed her an 'oh please' look.

"You two will be so preoccupied with one another you won't even notice my absence." She said pointing between Ginny and Harry.

"I'm sure Draco will." Harry interjected.

Luna blushed and shot Harry a very stern look.

"I'm sure you're being silly Harry." Luna said while still shooting him a look that said, 'I will destroy your very soul with my eyes if you do not shut up this instance Potter.'

Harry simply smirked, knowing his friend was about as dangerous as an angry kitten.

Draco glanced over to her grimacing.

Oh dear, he didn't feel obligated to ask her to the dance now did he? She really didn't care to stay in and get a head start on her studies for after the holiday.

"I wasn't planning to go either." He was staring down at his butterbeer now.

Ginny's intent glare shot over to Draco, he was supposed to be her savior, the one to convince Luna she had to come.

"But," he added nervously, "If you wanted, we could go as friends, just to have fun and keep from being stuck in the dorms with all the first through third years." He glanced at Luna then quickly back to his beverage.

Luna's eyes widened as she stared at him, she had wanted him to ask, but had not been expecting it to even come up.

Luna nodded gently. "I'd like that."

"Wonderful! So dress shopping after lunch it is!" Ginny clapped her hands and began to blabber on about the style she was looking for, and how she wanted to wear her hair.

Harry however, noticed the awkward way Draco and Luna were trying to avoid one another's gaze and he smiled to himself.

He had never seen anything make Malfoy's massive ego falter before and it was amusing to watch now.

When the group had finished their meal the waitress brought over the checks, she had apparently assumed they were coupled off because she brought Harry and Ginny one ticket, and Draco and Luna another.

When Luna began to correct the mistake Draco quieted her.

"I don't mind getting it." He told her in a quiet voice.

"I don't expect you to do that Draco." She argued.

"I know that, but I don't mind you being a mooch."


	10. 9 Patronus

Patronus

"Expecto patronum." A white hare shot from the end of Luna's wand, running around her feet before bouncing around the room excitedly.

Draco watched in amazement as the spell hopped about his feet before running into the wall and disappearing.

A large smile split Luna's face as she glanced back to Draco who was staring at her miserably. He had never had such a hard time learning a spell before.

With another flick of his wrist he spoke the words, "expecto patronum!"

But nothing happened, he just stared blankly at the tip of his wand as if it was the cause of the problem.

"Are you thinking happy thoughts? You obviously aren't if you're grimacing like that."

With an undignified look to the young with, he stuck his nose in the air.

"This is useless. Death eaters can't produce a patronus Luna. Can we please stop all this silliness now?"

He looked so defeated, it truly broke her heart.

Draco started to put his wand away when Luna yelped, "wait!"

Looking back up to her, she came over to stand beside him.

Taking her wand in hand again she held her arm out beside his mimicking his stance.

Her small body was pressed into his side, her scent overpowering his nostrils, her cheek was resting against his shoulder. A small shiver ran over his spine at their close proximity.

Almost too quiet to hear she began to speak again, "clear your mind completely. Don't think about your dark mark, don't think about the war, don't think about not being able to do this. Just blank."

With her soft breath caressing his ear like that it wasn't very hard to stop thinking. It was however very hard to not grab her and snog her till her lips turned purple.

"Think about the thing that makes you happiest, that fills you with more joy than anything else in the entire world, the one thing that will make you smile even on your darkest of days."

A vivid picture of eccentric blond curls and bright silver eyes flooded his mind with images.

"Now just let it flow Draco."

With a simultaneous flick of the wrist, and "expecto patronum," the hare once again appeared in front of them.

This time however, it was accompanied by a beautiful white fox sitting with its fluffy tale wrapped around its small body.

When the hare began to hop around the room again the fox hopped up and began to chase after it playfully.

Luna jumped into Draco's arms hugging him tightly as the two small animals ran all around them.

"I knew you could do it!" She was so happy for him.

As the astounded look on his face faded it was replaced with a blush.

He was unsure if Luna had realized it but it didn't escape his attention.

His patronus was an animal that took great pleasure in chasing after little hares.

Much in the same way he had learned to chase after her over the past year.

-A/N- Guys, I really liked this one ^-^ I thought it was cute! Anyways, I was wondering, does anyone else do this thing where you see people talking about a ship on tumblr and you're like, 'ummm no, they would never work out.' Then six hours later you're sitting there reading the fourth fanfic like, 'Oh my gosh, that's so them.' Because it's one of my worst habits on fanfic!


	11. 10 Portkey

Walking down the hall Draco swallowed again.

He was nervous.

Why was he so bloody nervous?

She was just a girl.

In the back of his mind he scolded himself, as many times as he tried to think of Luna as just another girl he knew that wasn't the case.

If it was it wouldn't have bothered him so much to know she had never before had a valentine.

Not one, she had told him as she fiddled with her hair while reading over some mushy romance novel that Draco thought was far below someone with the intelligence that Luna possessed.

"It's just a story Draco." She said with an eye roll when he turned his nose into the air.

"It's that time of year, love is in the air." A small sparkle was in her eye but he couldn't help bunching up his nose in disgust.

"Valentine is annoying, all the 'chocolates' laced with love potion, all the silly cards full of pictures and notes that I'm quite sure should never see the light of day. Probably inspired by one of those books if I had to guess." He finished with a nod towards the book in her hands.

With a solid slam the book was closed.

"I wouldn't know," she said standing and holding the book firmly in both hands, "I've never received a valentine. I'm sure it's terrible being wanted by so many people though."

The sarcastic tone in her voice made Draco recoil.

He started to apologize but before he could she was gone her back straight as a rod and her nose in the air.

He really was wearing off on her too much.

A feeling of guilt soon set in. He was always forgetting that Luna wasn't the most popular person in school. Probably because he couldn't see how anyone could get to know her ad not want the ditzy, incredible, little witch.

Stopping outside the entrance to the Ravenclaw tower, looking up to the eagle knocker he silently prayed that he would be able to figure out the riddle to get in.

The knocker looked in his direction with sharp eyes.

"Is it entrance to my tower you seek?"

Draco nodded.

"Then a riddle you must solve.

What is greater than God,  
more evil than the devil,  
the poor have it,  
the rich need it,  
and if you eat it, you'll die?"

Draco thought for a moment, then smiled, he had heard the riddle before so thankfully he knew the answer.

"Nothing."

With a creek the wall opened up and the Ravenclaw tower was reviled.

Stepping in there were students sitting all about the room, however none of them were doing what he had been expecting.

They were playing bored games, in a corner snogging, sitting around talking and joking. None had their faces buried in books or studying like he thought they would.

Like they always did when they were out in the castle.

Another thing he noticed was the variety of students. There were almost as many Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs in here as there were Ravenclaws. There were even a few Slytherin.

Every now and again there would be a guest in the Slytherin tower but usually it was covered in green.

This was astounding.

One of the boys who he was now sharing a year with walked over.

"Can I help you mate?" the tall boy asked.

"I'm looking for Luna's room?" Draco said with authority like he belonged there.

"Boys aren't allowed in the girl's dorms." the boy returned with a stern demeanor.

Draco held up his hands in an innocent manor exposing the small pink box he held in his hand.

"Even if I'm just dropping off a valentine?"

The Ravenclaw shook his head.

"Enchantment mate, boys really can't even make it up the stairs."

Feeling defeated after coming all this way Draco began to turn when he felt a tap.

"Want me to deliver it?"

It was a very short girl but he could tell she was only a year or two behind him.

Must be half dwarf.

"Do you know where her room is?" he was really iffy about allowing someone else to even touch it. It was a particular gift that only worked once.

"She is in the room right next to mine." She said with a large smile.

The Ravenclaw boy looked at Draco and nodded.

"Andrea is very trustworthy."

Draco laid the box in her hand carefully. "Just don't touch what's inside okay? It's very important"

With a nod the short girl spun and took off up the stairs.

When she got to Luna's room she knocked on the door and waited.

And waited.

And waited a little longer.

She knocked again but still there was no answer.

Finally, with one last knock the door flew open and there stood the blonde in question, her hair was in a messy knot on top of her head, a few pieces of hair frayed and burned. Her white top was messy and covered in singes. And she was wearing big rubber gloves and holding a small potion bottle in her hand.

The small girl looked scared, she thrust the box towards Luna and bolted down the hall.

Luna watched as she ran then shrugged and closed the door. Turning the box over in her hand she found a small tag.

On it in delicate precise writing that she would recognize anywhere was a small note, "I've always preferred being number one anyways."

A smile graced her lips and she pulled off the gloves she was wearing.

She tried to open the box but the top wouldn't budge. Suddenly there was more writing on the card and Luna's smile faded.

"Not to open until midnight. It's not technically Valentine day yet."

With a huff she laid the gift aside, she sat the potion she had been working on aside and changed into something more comfortable. If he expected her to be up at midnight she would need some rest.

Laying down she pulled the curtains closed around her bed then set a silencing spell. Setting an alarm for eleven fifty-nine she laid down for a well-deserved nap.

When the alarm went off Luna sat straight up, with her hair falling around her face and her mismatch pajamas wrinkled and rumpled she reached over to grab the box.

Pulling open the lid, this time it allowed her to, she tossed it aside and sitting in soft pink tissue paper was a small white gold pendant, it resembled the old Chinese symbol of yin and yang but in place of the usual black and white dots, there sat a sapphire and an emerald. It was the most beautiful thing Luna had ever seen, much less owned.

Eager to hold it she dumped the pendant into her hand and suddenly the room was spinning. Luna gripped the pendant tightly not wanting to lose it in the small chaos going on around her.

She tried to soften her landing but she had not had time to grab her wand so unfortunately it was a nice rough dump on the behind.

Looking around she didn't know where she was but she couldn't help but be astounded. The room was lit in little white candles that smelled like vanilla, there was a tub with large white and gold tapestries surrounding it for privacy. A table sat with all the beauty supplies any girl could hope for to have a nice relaxing bath. One the vanity there were two more boxed. Opening one she found a box of assorted chocolates, and in the other nothing but an envelope.

Scrawled across the front were the words "open me once you get in the bath."

Written across the mirror in what looked like red marker were the words "Happy Valentine's Day."

Setting the chocolates on the table she noticed the small glass sitting with the beauty supplies, filled half way with a dark red liquid.

Draco always had to be so grown up she thought with an eye roll.

Luckily she knew she actually enjoyed a red wine now and again thanks to her father allowing her to drink with dinner.

Disrobing she stepped into the tub slowly as it was very warm, and she assumed it would stay that way.

Relaxing into the tub she almost forgot the card. Opening it a few white flakes fell out into the tub causing bubbles to appear, and with a small gust of wind there was suddenly the feel of two hands at her shoulders and feet.

An enchanted massage.

He really was too much sometimes.

Relaxing now, and allowing the hands to pamper her Luna sat in the tub and lost track of time.

Her fingers pruned and she still refused to move.

She finished her entire box of chocolate and still nothing.

She washed and bathed and washed again but still she didn't want to get out.

There was a small clap and then an envelope slid into the room.

Draco must be here to get her she thought with a pout.

Standing from the tub the hands gingerly wrapped her in a fluffy towel the could easily wrap around her twice. She walked over to the door and picked up the envelop and she heard the tub draining.

It was a howler.

Pulling off the sticker on the front it came to life in front of her.

"Luna love, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself but you've missed breakfast and first class, you really have to come back now. Just grab the pendant, it will work one more time to bring you back to your room. I'll see you at lunch."

She couldn't believe she had missed her morning class! She had to get back.

But first, she gathered up the boxes that had held the gifts. All the ribbon and paper and even a bottle of the lotion.

She wanted to always remember what her best friend had done for her.

Looking around she spotted the pendant and walked over to it.

What a gift, the anti-love potion she had been brewing for him really did pale in comparison.

She supposed she could miss another class or two to make it a little more magical she thought with a shrug as she grabbed the port key.

If you haven't guessed this one was portkey ^.^ it is my favorite so far! Love how thoughtful he was for the sweet little one! It kinda turned into more of a short story than a ficlet like I meant for it to be…..oh well, enjoy!


End file.
